


First

by meihenaicha



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meihenaicha/pseuds/meihenaicha
Summary: 复健路上困难重重/bml
Relationships: 奎勋
Kudos: 4





	First

愿..愿意。”金珉奎似乎还不相信出了个任务就拐了个对象回家这等好事能发生在他身上，暖色的灯光投射在李知勋的侧脸，连脸上细小的绒毛都能看清，就像炸了毛亟需顺毛哄着的猫猫。

“啊...好可爱。”金珉奎不由自主的发出感叹，惹得刚被金珉奎说的话感动到的李知勋皱起眉头开口反驳,

“我不可..唔...”

金珉奎线条分明的手臂把李知勋圈在怀里，极具侵略性地舌头溜进李知勋因说话而微张的嘴里，灵活的舌尖顶弄着每一处软肉，唇齿交缠间流下的一丝晶莹也被金珉奎敏捷地带走。激烈的接吻给李知勋带来一阵阵颤栗，还未与人这般动情的亲吻过，也使得他有点害羞。

半推半就的挣开金珉奎的钳制，李知勋望进对方涌上一层水雾的眼睛，一开始冒出来只想打个炮的想法已经消失殆尽，虽然他写过的情歌垒起来也许有自己这么高，但在此之前他从未相信过能有一见钟情二见倾心三见...

“金珉奎，你顶着我了。”

金珉奎也很无辜，怀里新鲜出炉的男朋友亲着亲着推开了自己，还一脸深情的看着自己，这整套欲拒还迎的动作使本就血气方刚的金珉奎也不想再装正人君子。

“那是因为知勋在勾引我。”

“嗯？要让你看看什么才叫真正的勾引吗？”

李知勋说罢开始放松的坐在金珉奎的胯部，臀缝恰好卡在对方已经翘起的性器，吸附性很好的短裤因为下身的汗好好的贴着李知勋整个屁股，使得李知勋在扭腰的同时好好的感受了一番金珉奎的热切。李知勋弯了弯嘴角，一只手脱下了那条单薄的短裤和内裤，另一只手拉开了金珉奎的裤链将已经完全勃起的性器释放出来，游刃有余的动作和挑逗的表情把金珉奎给看呆了，以至于完全忽略了对方已经跪到地上把自己的裤子扒拉了下来。

“珉奎那里，很烫呢。”

硬得发紫的性器被李知勋握在微凉的手里，修长的手指因为弹琴作曲的缘故覆上一层薄茧，刚抚到脆弱的龟头就带给金珉奎一阵刺激，甚至用指甲坏心的抠了抠马眼，又从系带处一直撸到精囊，金珉奎快要控制不住射精的欲望，此时李知勋却突然起身离开。

“呀李知勋！”

“啧，我们珉奎这么等不及吗，那刚刚装什么正人君子啊？”

李知勋言笑晏晏的拿着润滑递给金珉奎后，主动的趴在饭桌上，轻轻摇了摇屁股，示意对方快点。

金珉奎也很想快点，但手指此刻笨拙地像打了结，好不容易撕开包装纸，没控制好力度把盖子弄开后被挤出来的液体滑得整支抛了出去，刚好落在李知勋眼前。

“....金珉奎你的意思是这也要我自便吗？”

“不是的不是的对不起知勋...”

几经波折后润滑终于送进了李知勋的后穴，金珉奎的手指长度对得住他的身高，在柔软的壁肉内不住搅动，很快就擦到了他的敏感点，使得李知勋急不可耐的又摇了摇屁股，金珉奎不解，忙问是不是弄得他不舒服。

“...你插进来我就舒服了。”

虽说此时金珉奎已经硬得滴水，但还是满屋子的找避孕套，被李知勋答悉最后一个好像被自己玩棒子的时候用掉时，金珉奎翘着性器无奈的扶额。在艰难的计算自己这样子能不能穿上裤子的概率是多少时，李知勋突然转身，把对方推坐在椅子上，扶着金珉奎的性器小心翼翼的送进了后穴。一连串的动作令金珉奎任何没有时间反应，只能张大嘴以示震惊。

“哎呀珉奎你又不是棒子，不用戴套啦。”李知勋成功的把对方的阴茎吃进去，舒服地叹息一声，便开始摇摆屁股。金珉奎觉得这辈子最魔幻最刺激的事情都被他今晚通通经历了，只好收紧搂着李知勋的手臂，听着耳边淫靡又起劲地撞击声和噗呲的水声，专心的当他的棒子。（划掉）


End file.
